Goodbye
by Charar-x
Summary: Invited on tour with them, Mikaela begins to re-kindle her former romance with Nick, but will his sudden coldness toward her turn her away, maybe to his brother/s? Is Kevin the only one who can see through her lies?
1. I'll believe what I see

**Goodbye.**

_**When a boy and girl who have been dating for three years reminisce on their past relationship, will the memories bring them together, or tear them further apart?**_

**A.N: **

**Disclamer: I do NOT own any of the Jonas Brothers Or Lyrics In this Fanfic.**

**Claimer: I DO own All other Characters and the plot of the fanfic.**

**Thanks! Please Read & Review!**

_I can honestly say, _

_you've been on my mind, since I woke up today. _

_I look at your photograph all the time, _

_these memories come back to life and I don't mind._

_I remember when we kissed,_

_I still feel it on my lips,_

_and the time when you danced with me,_

_with no music playing._

_I remember the simple things,_

_I remember 'til I cry,_

_but the one thing I wish I'd forget,_

_is saying goodbye._

Mikaela looked deep into his dark brown eyes, watching as the tears slowly formed behind them, and the boy quickly blinked them away before they could fall.

"Mitzi, c'mon, I didn't even do anything! It's the damn media, they see me with a girl, and automatically assume I'm dating them" Nick assured her, rubbing her hand in his.

"So explain the pictures of you holding her hand, a little _too _close for comfort, don'tcha think!" Mikaela screamed at him whilst pulling her hand away in disgust.

"What about the picture of you kissing her? Explain that.." she almost whispered, tears pricking her eyes.

"That's just because we're friends, nothing more, nothing less." Nick answered truthfully, calming himself down.

"Well, maybe you should just go do _'friend things'_ with her then. I'm fed up of coming second best to her." Mitzi said looking him dead in the eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean, Mitzi?" he questioned, looking into her eyes searching for a spark of hope.

"I mean what I said, I'm fed up of it. I can't be with you if you're acting as though you're with her, I'm sorry Nick.." As soon as she spoke those worlds, Nick felt his world crash around him, and finally, he let the tears flow freely from his eyes.

The next few months were hard on both parts, Nick just wasn't the same person he used to be, he barely got through a whole concert without breaking down, and as for Mikaela, she barely left her room, and refused to leave the house, she couldn't even listen to music as every song she heard, somehow reminded her of Nick.

For the first three weeks after their break-up, Nick would send her a text everyday, begging her for forgiveness, telling her she had gotten the wrong end of the stick, but sooner or later, those would also stop.

Mikaela sat on her bed wearing one of Nick's old hoody's, breathing in the smell of him, looking at her phone.

**ONE NEW MESSAGE.**

_Look, Mitzi, you have to believe me, there is nothing going on between me and Selena, never has, never will. You're the one I want to be with, you need to understand._

_X_

**- Nick.**

Mikaela threw her phone against the wall, letting out violent sobs as the lowered her head to her hands and cried for what seemed forever. She cried herself to sleep that night.

A sudden vibrating sound alarmingly woke her up. Mikaela walked over the her bedroom wall slowly and picked up her phone, squinting as the bright light hurt her eyes.

**4 NEW MESSAGES**

**3 MISSED CALLS**

**Message One;**

_Mitzi please, I can't image what's going through your head right now, but whatever it is, it's not the truth. I need to see you, please?_

_X_

**-Nick.**

**Message Two;**

_Mitzi, answer your phone._

_X_

**-Nick.**

**Message three;**

_Last chance.._

_x_

**-Nick.**

**Message four;**

_Look, PLEASE Mikaela, I need you. Please call me..._

_x_

**-Nick.**

Upon feeling a new batch of tears in her eyes, she clicked the reply button and pondered in though for a while. He had send her the last message at half 6, and it was now gone 2am.

_Nick, I'll believe what I see, and I know what I saw. You're a liar, a cheat, and I never want anything to do with you. You broke my heart._

**- Mikaela.**

**Hope you liked the first chapter! I still have a few more chapters to write, but please review and tell me if you like it, 'cause otherwise theres no point in carrying on. XD**

**I would also like to add that (sadly) I do not own Nick Jonas, or "goodbye" by Miley Cyrus.**


	2. Get it? Got it? GOOD!

**Goodbye.**

Chapter Two; Burning up for you, baby.

_I woke up this morning, and played our song,_

_and through my tears, I sang alone._

_I picked up the phone and then, put it down,_

_'Cause I know I'm wasting my time,_

_and I don't mind._

_I remember when we kissed,_

_I still feel it on my lips,_

_and the time when you danced with me,_

_with no music playing._

_I remember the simple things, _

_I remember 'til I cry,_

_but the one thing I wish I'd forget,_

_the memory I wanna forget.._

Nick awoke to a buzzing noise coming from under his pillow. His curly hair was tangled from him fidgeting in his sleep, and his brown eyes were tender to touch from crying. He couldn't understand why Mikaela didn't get it, he hadn't done anything wrong, had he? Selena was a friend, _just _a friend, that's all. She should know that he was, or at least used to be, dating her, no-one else.

Closing his phone, he led face down into the pillow, even just thinking of her bought tears to his eyes. After he had finally managed to control his silent sobs, he decided to send her one last text. He knew it was over, Mitzi would never take him back, and the thought alone broke his heart.

_**BUZZZ!!**_

_Nick, just go be happy with her, this is goodbye._

_p.s Just forget me._**  
-Mikaela  
**

He was bored of this by now, and as a slight twinge of anger in his eyes, he finally decided that he would just forget her. What Nick Jonas didn't know, was that Mikaela Washington was unforgettable.

Mikaela was hoping around her room trying to put on her shoe, as she searched for her other, finally plopping down on her bed, she felt something hard under her bed. As she pulled back her dangling quilt, she felt a book, but not just any book, the book. For their first year anniversary, Nick had made her a scrapbook, full of pictures they had taken throughout their first year. Mikaela let out a sigh, and opened the first page.

Staring at the first picture, Mikaela remember the exact night. It was one night, during a tour with the tour when Nick and Mikaela had just gotten together, and Nick had bought Mitzi up onto stage, and sang "Hello beautiful". Mitzi through the book down, and kicked it back under her bed, she vowed to herself never to look at it again.

Grabbing her bag, she jumped down the stairs, three at a time stumbling like a drunk.

"Who seems a little cheerful this morning?" her mother laughed, watching her. Mikaela just smiled.

"So, is the big party still on tonight?" her mother asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"Uh, yeah, I guess..." she answered, not looking up from the cereal she was pouring into her bowl.

"Okay, well I won't be back until tomorrow, probably around 12, so make sure everything is clean, and anything that happens to break, gets fixed by then" she winked, as Mikaela let out a small laugh.

She loved her mum, however much she did annoy her sometimes, she was cool. Always letting her have parties, letting her have boyfriends, and letting her make her own decisions, and her own regrets. Tonight was her birthday party, and every year, she had a small meal with all of her family, minus her father who never seemed to _have the time_ to come, on her birthday, and then the next night, have a birthday party as her mother had to drive her grandmother back to her house in the next state.

As her mother left to take her grandmother back, Mikaela grabbed her jacket and left for a twenty minute run. On her arrival, she went straight to the bathroom and ran herself a shower and afterwards, she rang her best friends, Jessica and Hayley.

"So, do you know if Nick's coming..?" Jessie asked, scared of how Mikaela's reaction would be. It had been a few weeks since they had broken up, and however much Mikaela told them she was over him, it was obvious she wasn't.

"Uhm.. I don't really know... I haven't spoken to him..obviously.." she said with a slightly angry voice.

"Okay, okay.. I was only asking... Sooo, what are you going to wear?"

"I've decided on my new black and red high heels, red dress, and my new diamond earrings." Mikaela answered dreaming off a little, thinking what if Nick does show? She had invited him after all, and she hasn't talked to him since the breakup, so she couldn't tell him not to bother.

After a few more minutes of conversation, she finally closed her phone and went to finish applying her makeup and then start on her hair. By seven, she had her hair down in curls, and black eyeliner, finished with some red eye shadow. And by half past, the house had already started to fill up with people, greeting and wishing her a happy birthday, some arriving with gifts, some arriving with cards, some only bringing alcohol. By half eight, her house was full up with staggering drunks, horny couples kissing, only stopping to breathe for air, then continuing their not so private business. Nick, Joe and Kevin arrived around about half nine, after the boys had spent almost two hours convincing Nick to go.

"Look, I'm gonna go in, give her the present, and..."

"No, don't even start with this again Nick.." Kevin narrowed his eyes towards Nick, fed up of his constant whining.

"We're going to go in, have a good time, give her the present, and CARRY ON HAVING A GOOD TIME. Get it, got it, good!"

Nick sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to win against them, but he had to speak to Mikaela, even if it was for five minutes and resulted in a beating from her, he needed her to know the truth about everything.

As the three boys walked into the house, no-one really noticed them, as most people now we're drunk, or _still_ involved in 'private business'. They sat their selves on the sofa as Joe made his way towards the kitchen to pour them some drinks. From the corner of his eye, Nick had seen her. She looked more beautiful than he remembered. Her light brown bounced around in playful curls as she danced to the music with a few more people. Everything about her looked magic, from her red dress, to her high heels. Nick suddenly felt a wave of emotion, and his old feelings for her that never died, washed over him as he sat, dumbfounded at her beauty.

Why did he let someone like _her_ leave? Nick knew it. What his parents had, what Joe claimed to have with every girl he met, and now, Nick finally knew how it felt. He loved her.

**A/N: **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LYRICS USED, OR THE JONAS BROTHERS (to my uttermost dismay..)**

**AND THE ONLY THING I DO OWN, IS THE PLOT, AND FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. **

**Thanks, Char. Xoxo**

**p.s **

**Songs used in the fic;**

**Miley Cyrus – Goodbye.**


	3. a cat stuck in a cardboard box

**Goodbye.**

Chapter 3; 

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up with your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it any way  
You sound so alone  
I'm surprised to hear you say_

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

You remember those simple things  
We talked till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye

Saying goodbye  
Ooh  
Goodbye 

Nick couldn't help but stare, in fact he could have looked at her all night. _Why did I have to be such a idiot and hurt her?Why didn't I make her stay? Why didn't I tell her I loved her there and then. Maybe if I would have told her, she'd of believed me..._ Nick thought to himself, still staring at her in the middle of the living room dancing. His heart pounding in his chest, he attempted to make his way over to her, to finally tell her when all of a sudden she had gone. _How could someone disappear into thin air? _He scanned the room, then sat back onto the sofa which was now occupied by both Joe, Kevin, and a girl who seemed to be trying to come onto Kevin, but stupidly drank too much and made an absolute idiot of herself in front of everyone slurring her words.

"HIIII. I'mmm Jossssieee. Who are youuuuu? I haven't seen you arounddd herrrrrrre?!"

She was really starting to piss Nick off, and Kevin just stared at her wide-eyed, as if scared for his own life.

"I'm Kevin.. nice to meet you Josie.." he let out a nervous laugh and scooted closer to Nick, spilling his drink over his top slightly.

"Argh! Kevin!" Nick shouted jumping up in shock. This was the last thing he needed.

"I'm gonna get another drink.." He said, lifting himself from the sofa to the kitchen and pouring another cup of 'orange punch'. After his eighth, maybe ninth cup, Nick felt light headed. He couldn't walk, not talk properly and the room seemed to be spinning. Looking down at himself, he realised that his top was _still_ damp from Kevin. _How fast did I drink those?_ He though to himself as he slowly staggered upstairs, making his way to Mikaela's room. He remembered that she still had some of his clothes, and opening her wardrobe door, he pulled and tugged at his t-shirt.

Mikaela heard a slight banging noise from her room as she applied more lip gloss in the bathroom. She slowly made her way into her room and as she struggled to open her bedroom door, she stumbled in and realised that there was a guy with a t-shirt over his head, struggling like a cat stuck in a cardboard box.

"What are you doingg?" she asked, ever-so drunkenly. Mikaela never drank, and still unaware that someone had spiked the punch with vodka.

"I'm stuck" came a muffled reply.

_Wow.. he has a really nice body...nice arms, nice pecks.. nice...well, everything. He better be cute too!_ Mikaela thought to herself as she stumbled in further and tugged at his shirt until she came face to face with _him._

"Nick..what are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to come.."

"Uhh, well.. I bought you a present a while back, when we were still.. you know.." he drifted off looking at his feet, slightly sobering up.

"Oh..okay. Are the guys here?"

"Yeah, both of them. But anyway, I have your gift here.."

Mikaela walked over to her bed, sat cross-legged, not really caring that her dress was a _little_ too short to do, and looked up at him. Nick slowly walked over to her, took his place on the bed, and pulled out a box from his jacket pocket.

"Here.. it's nothing big, or special, or amazing, or.."

"Oh my god." She cut him off.

"Nick.. this is.. just... wow.." she looked at the necklace in astonishment. It was a small, diamond heart, with an inscription on the back.

_  
'I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch'_

Suddenly Mikaela's eyes felt hot and a small teardrop slowly fell down her cheek. Not knowing whether to kiss him, or hit him, she wiped her face and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Is this some kind of fucking joke?!" She screamed at him, launching herself off the bed.

"What?! No! I just thought.."

"Well whatever you thought_, __Nicholas, __was wrong. COMPLETELY WRONG."_

_Nick fell silent. She only ever called him his full name when she was angry at him, and he had only heard that tone in her voice once. When they had broken up._

_"What was the real reason you came here?! To win me back?! To look like the good damn freakin' guy? You ____cheated__ on me Nick, and worse, denied it!" She now had tears streaming down her red cheeks._

"_What?!_ Are you _seriously_ that deluded that you think I'd cheat on you? Even after all this time? Maybe you should get off your freakin' high horse, and take your head out of your ass for ONE moment and you would see that I never cheated. I Lo.." Nick stood silent, his cheeks as red as hers.

"You what?" Mikaela said quietly, shocked by his sudden outburst.

"It's not important now..Look. I didn't come here for an argument, or to be forgiven, even though I did nothing wrong, I came here to give you this, and now I have. I'm out of here."

"Wait.." Mitzi almost whispered. "Don't go. Look Nick, I've been thinking, before all of this, we were so close. You were my best friend, and we were so good together. Can't we just..."

Nick's heart raced so fast, he thought it was going to smash out of his chest at any moment.

"...try to talk? Be friends again? Just friends?"

Suddenly his heart stopped. His head blank, and his face expressionless. _She doesn't want to try again. Well, she does but, not the way I'd want to.. _He thought to himself sadly.

"Yeah..sure, I guess. But please believe me, I didn't cheat... Never would."

Mikaela smiled slightly, although she still didn't quite believe him, she didn't have any expectations to date him again. _Just friends._ That's it. She walked towards the door, and set off downstairs to enjoy the rest of her party.

Nick came downstairs just a few moments after Mikaela with a slightly goofy grin on his face, Joe who noticed, elbowed Kevin who looked over and smiled slightly, he hadn't seen Nick smile like that since he had been with Mikaela.

"Soo, where have you been, bro?" Joe asked giving his younger brother a wink.

"Uh, I guess I just sorted things out with Mikaela.." he smiled, the same old glint in his eye.

"So you two are like, back on?" Kevin asked, moving slightly away from the now unconscious girl spread half on the sofa next to him, half on the floor.

"Well, no. But we're going to try to sort it out, friends and all."

"Who knows man...who knows" Joe smiled nudging him lightly. The sound of Joe's voice echoed around his head all night.

_Who knows? Who knows?_

**The next morning.**

Mikaela looked around the room. It was an absolute state, and to make it worse, it was half 10, and her mother would be back in roughly 2 hours, and although her mother was alright with the whole 'party' thing, she definitely wasn't okay with mess. Mikaela jumped up, waking people up as she went, trying to shoo them all out.

"The quicker you get out, the less likely you are to be made to clean up!" Mitzi shouted though out the house, making the people who were awake run for the door, and the people who were still sleeping, wake up with sudden shock.

Within two minutes everyone had left. Well, everyone minus three sleeping bodies.

"Oi! Get up!" she shouted at them. God, how could they sleep throughout the screaming racket she had made?

One body slurred, and rubbing his eyes with his hands, Nick smiled as he stretched, watching Mikaela from behind as she swarmed around her house like a crazy old woman. Slightly laughing at the visual image he had created in his head, he stretched, and got up.

"Hey, need any help?" Nick smiled down at her as she pulled out a roll of black plastic bags.

"Uh, no, it's okay. You can go." Mikaela said not even bothering to look up.

"Well, I don't think those two will be moving any time soon, so I may as well.."

"Fine, here's some bags, go clean upstairs".

God, he'd forgotten how bossy she could get. In between Mikaela tidying downstairs, nick upstairs, Joe and Kevin crept out of the door. They didn't really feel like cleaning with a hangover that they had. They didn't feel like much except sleep.

Nick and Mikaela threw themselves onto the sofa. Two hours later and the house was finally clean. Mikaela yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Sleepy?" Nick asked as he smiled at how cute she could be.

_No, bad Nick. Stop. Friends only. Friends only. Who knows..?_

"Uh, just a little.." she said as she erupted into yawns again.

"Well, sleep then". Nick laughed as she rolled her eyes and stared at him.

"What will you do? I mean, you can leave if you like, the house is tidy... only if you want though..." Mikaela looked up at him, his dark brown eyes never strayed from hers.

"Oh, I was just gonna... I don't know... watch a movie?"

"Oh, okay, well, don't keep it on loud, otherwise I won't be able to sleep" Mikaela laughed as she rested her head on the sofa, making herself comfortable as Nick picked out a DVD and put it in.

Within half an hour, they were both fast asleep, Mikaela resting on his shoulder.

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LYRICS USED, OR THE JONAS BROTHERS (to my uttermost dismay..)**

**AND THE ONLY THING I DO OWN, IS THE PLOT, AND FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. **

**Thanks, Char. Xoxo**

**p.s **

**Songs used in the fic; Miley Cyrus – Goodbye.**


	4. It was Joe, My Twit of A Brother!

**Goodbye.**

Too little, too late.

_You have my heart,_

_And we'll never be worlds apart,_

_Maybe in magazines,_

_But you'll still be my star, baby_

_'Cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars,_

_That's when you'll need me there,_

_With you I'll always share, because_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together._

_Know that I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend,_

_Took an oath and I'm gonna stick it out until the end,_

_Now that it's raining more than ever,_

_You can stand under my umbrella,_

_Under my umbrella..._

The door slammed shut and in front of her, Mikaela's mother stood open-mouthed.

"Mitzi!" she yelled a little too loudly, sending both a shocked Nick and Mikaela off the sofa and onto the floor.

"Mo..Mom?" she asked, confused.

Sandra, Mikaela's mother, wasn't really sure what she was more shocked at. Seeing her daughter with her ex-boyfriend, whom she supposedly hated and never let her mother let him in the house, no matter how much she wanted to, snuggled up on the sofa, or the fact she had never seen her house so clean since she had bought it fourteen years before.

Sandra was quite young for her age. She was 34 and had Mikaela when she was only 18, and her mother had abandoned her, calling her a "disappointment" and an "embarrassment". With her own mother abandoning her, her only close family after that was her father, Herbie, who had separated from her mother since Sandra was 12. He had bought Sandra the house as an early 21st birthday present, and always made sure she had enough money to get by. The last 16years, Herbie and been both Sandra and Mikaela's rock, and ever since the day her mother had disowned her, Sandra promised that she would never judge Mikaela on any of her decisions in life, including boys, school, or her dreams.

"Uh.. um, the house! It's so clean!" she laughed, looking at her daughter's pleading look as if to say 'not here mom, please?!'.

"Oh, yeah, Nick cleaned most of it while I nursed my head" Mikaela laughed slightly, feeling her cheeks burning up.

"Oh, well, thanks a lot Nick! If you weren't here, it would have probably been a complete mess still" Sandra laughed, as Nick just smiled.

"No problem Mrs W. But I'd better be going now, mom will be getting worried". Nick rubbed the back of his neck, smiling as he stood up.

"Well...I'll talk to you later?" Mikaela asked hopefully.

"Sure thing..." he smiled, and with that, he was gone.

Sandra stood with her arms folded across her chest, smiling like the cat from 'Alice in Wonderland', looking at Mikaela.

"What?" she asked, pulling herself off of the sofa, straightening out her clothes.

"Oh, nothing..." Sandra smiled cheekily.

"Mom! No, nothing happened, no nothing will, no I don't like him again, and no, I'm not getting back with him. We're trying this whole 'just friends' thing." Mitzi confessed as she walked into the kitchen, Sandra right behind.

"I tried that once with my ex..."

"Chris." Mikaela cut her off.

Chris was her mothers 'on one week, off the next' boyfriend. She never really had a good reputation with men, look at Tom, her father! It's not like he was a bad father, just an absent one. Only being 18 at the time when Mikaela was conceived, Tom wasn't ready for a baby. He had told Sandra that maybe, when they were all older, he would be able to be there for them, but not so young. He still saw Mikaela every odd weekend when she stayed at his house in Tennessee, and still spoke to Sandra almost every night on the phone, but he still wasn't ever around for the important things. During Mikaela's first words and first steps, he was absent, still not 'ready' to settle down, and it wasn't until Mikaela had became an expert at long division and algebra that he had bothered, when she had been 9, too little, too late in Mikaela's opinion.

"Oh, so I guess you knew he was..."

"Coming over later for dinner?" Mitzi answered again as her mother gave her a suspicious look.

"I over-heard on the phone, mom." She laughed at her mother.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." yelled Mikaela as she went upstairs to shower and make herself bearable.

As she ran the warm shower, Mikaela thought about the last night. More specifically, her and Nick. Friends didn't sleep together. Well, next to each other, ever since her mother's 'scandal', she had promised to save herself for marriage. After deep thought and consideration, she stepped out of the shower and decided she would try to talk to him, as she logged onto her laptop.

**___**

***Mitzi* has signed in.**

***Mitzi* says: **Hey, Nick.

**Nick J is off the chain says: **Hey. Didn't think you'd be on until later.

***Mitzi* says: **Oh, whys that?

_Mikaela laughed inwardly, she knew why._

**Nick J is off the chain says: **It's you. You sleep in until like, 5pm.

***Mitzi* says: **:O So?! Anyway, how are you?

_This was lame, Mikaela didn't even know what to say and didn't want to ask him anything, in case she made a total idiot of herself._

**Nick J is off the chain says: **Cut the small talk M ;), wanna go out somewhere? Get some ice-cream or something?

___

"Joe!" Nick screamed, shutting his laptop down on Joe's fingertips.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Joe laughed, rubbing the tips of his fingers.

"Well, what am I going to say? I'm going to feel like a total idiot if I say 'oh sorry, it was Joe, my twit of a brother!' and also what if she says no?"

His laptop made a loud beep noise.

"Find out then.." Joe smirked, leaving the room. Even his brother needed the privacy when it came to girls. Flipping his laptop open again, he read the IM Mikaela sent him.

___

***Mitzi* says: **Um, sure. Meet me at the bus stop in 20? C'ya.

___

Thank lord. Nick didn't know what to do if she had said no. Realizing he still wasn't dressed, he threw off his shirt from last night, putting a new one on, and went to freshen up.

Mikaela quickly straightened her hair, tugged on her Levi jeans and a blue vest top, some flip-flops and was ready to go. Grabbing some money, she yelled to her mother something about being home soon, going out, and Nick.

He seemed to be waiting for an eternity. Every minute seemed like an hour. Every time he'd hear someone walking by, his head jerked up, and he was starting to think she'd never come. Even thought he was 10 minutes early. Eventually, and exactly half past 1, a mass of dark brown hair came around the corner, but by now Nick refused to look up half-knowing it wouldn't be her.

"Nick..?" She asked, looking down at him smiling.

"Oh, hey Mitzi. You look nice.. let's get going" he said nervously.

**(At the Ice-cream Parlor).**

"One strawberry with sprinkles, and one half vanilla, half chocolate with sauce and sprinkles please". Nick told the man, searching his wallet for the money.

"Wow, you remembered?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, I learned ever since you always yelled at me when I forgot when we were together." He drifted off and grabbing the ice-creams, walked over to a seat. He had sunglasses and a hat on, obviously trying to hide his identity, although to Mikaela, she would have been able to tell it was him, after all, she'd seen sides of Nick no-one else had.

After a while walking about, chatting, and catching up, Nick walked Mikaela up to her doorstep and they stood in silence.

"So, I guess I'll be talking to you to.."

"Nick, do you want to stay for dinner?" She asked, cutting him off.

"Oh, um, sure. I'll just have to ring my mom.." he laughed retrieving his phone from his pocket.

Within minutes, he had hung up.

"She says it's fine" Nick smiled down at her.

"Awesome" she replied, returning the smile and grabbing his arm, pulling him inside the house.

In the kitchen, her mother was still making the dinner as Mikaela and Nick ran in the door, giggling to one another.

"Oh, hey Nick, staying for dinner? It's chicken pie." she smiled, not taking her eyes away from the pot on top of the hob cooking the gravy.

"Yeah, he is." Mikaela answered before Nick had time to as he was pulled up the stairs and into her room.

"So, what'cha wanna do?" Mikaela asked, sitting on her bed fiddling with the pillow.

"Um, film?"

"Sure, but I'm picking".

He had almost forgotten how bossy she could be sometimes. Nick knew what was to come next, almost two hours of '_Miss Congeniality_'. They ate dinner in her room too, and by the end of the film, Nick found himself drifting off, and it was only about 5pm.

"Nick? Nick...? NICK!" Mitzi yelled, shaking him furiously.

"What the.. Mikaela?!" He had almost jumped out of his skin. What could be so bloody wrong that..

"You're going to miss the best bit!" she screeched, grabbing the duvet they were both now under.

"Oh lord, Mitzi, you're so lame" he laughed, smiling as she pouted at him.

After another ten minutes, they were both crashed out on the bed, wrapped in each others arms asleep, and this was how they stayed for the rest of the night, or at least until about half 10, when Nick's phone started to vibrate in his pocket. As he climbed out of the bed, he left Mitzi a note explaining where he had gone.

_Mikaela,_

_Sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye, but I didn't want to wake you, you looked too peaceful._

_Mom called and said I had to be home by 11, and seeing as it was half 10, I needed to leave pretty quickly. I'll call you tomorrow, maybe we can do something?_

_Sleep tight Mitzi,_

_Nick._

_Xoxo._

**A/N: **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LYRICS USED, OR THE JONAS BROTHERS (to my uttermost dismay..)**

**AND THE ONLY THING I DO OWN, IS THE PLOT, AND FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. **

**Thanks, Char. Xoxo**

**p.s **

**Songs used in the fic;**

**Rihanna ft Jay Z - Umbrella **


	5. Im the evil girl from the film!

**Goodbye.**

Everybody Scream Your Heart Out.

_Throughout all of this confusion  
I hope I somehow get to you  
I practiced all the things I'd say  
To tell you how I feel  
And when I finally get my chance  
It all seems so surreal  
Cause from the first time I saw you  
I only thought about you  
I didn't know you  
I wanted to hold on to  
The things you'd never say to me_

Cause you said  
You can't change the way you feel  
But you can't tell me this ain't real  
Cause this is real  
In the end it's all I've got  
So I'm gonna hold on  
On and on and on and on  
On and on and on and on and on and on and on. 

Mikaela awoke from her dreams to the sound of her phone vibrating on her bed-side table. It was half 2 in the morning, who could it be wanting her at this time? As she fetched her phone she found the note from Nick, smiling as she remembered. Groaning as she closed her phone realising the text was from her phone service, she pulled up her covers and drifted back to sleep.

"_And the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
The hipsters mean mugging on me all night long,  
They say "Aha, ahha",  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
They say "Aha, ahha",  
But the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
They say "Aha, ahha",  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
Keep your hands off my girl."_

Jumping from her bed, she hit snooze on her alarm. It was Friday, and Mikaela had to go to her grandmothers house. The only reason they had to get there at about 11am, is because at about 3 her Nanna Jane and Grampi Noah, although technically, they were her great grandparents would fall asleep. Nanna Jane and Grampi Noah were two amazing people. Their house had the smell of old people, and they were very friendly.

As Mikaela pulled her cover over the bed, she made her way for the shower. After about 10 minutes she was out, clean and fresh for the long day ahead. She pulled out a pair of yellow skinny jeans and a long-sleeved aqua blue top, with a yellow tank underneath and turned on her straighteners, as without them her hair was almost as curly as Nicks. As she finished up her hair and grabbing her phone, made her way downstairs to the smell of pancakes.

"Hey, What're you doing up so early? Normally I have to wake you up.." Mikaela started laughing at her mother who seemed a little too happy at 9am, and then it hit her. Literally. Chris had ran into the back of her.

"Ouch! Oh, Hi Chris.." Mikaela smiled up at him, rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey, sorry I didn't see you there.."

It's not that Mikaela hated Chris, it was more-so she didn't want her mother to get hurt, again. You see, every time they had split up, Sandra cried for days, only to be back with him in less than a month.

"So... what's for breakfast?" Mikaela asked as she sat down on the stool.

"Eggs, bacon and pancakes." Her mother replied, not even looking up.

"Sounds good." Chris laughed, taking a seat next to Mikaela, still topless.

Within the next hour, they had finished getting ready, and Chris had dropped them off at Nanna Jane's.

"Call me later babe" Chris said, sticking his head out of the window.

"Will do." Sandra laughed, kissing him goodbye. As they walked up the driveway, they noticed Herbie's car in the garage.

"Oh, I wonder what dads doing here.." her mother asked to herself. As they rang the doorbell, the familiar scent that Mikaela loved came back.

"Sandie, Mikaela! My darlings! Come on in!"

Seeing as Mikaela had to be back by 4pm to babysit, and to put it simply, she was pretty bored, Sandra decided it was time to go. After kissing her great grandparents, and grandparent goodbye, they started their walk home. They got home at about half 2 and Mikaela decided to watch a film on her laptop.

**Nick J is off the chain says: **Hey there lil lady, get my note?

***Mitzi* says: **Hey, yeah, it was sweet of you to leave it thanks :)

**Nick J is off the chain says: **Np. What're you up to?

***Mitzi* says: **Just watching a film and on here, killing time until I go babysit. You?

**Nick J is off the chain says: **Ah, cool, who you babysitting? & I'm not doing much, pretty bored.

***Mitzi* says: **Fair enough, and it's the Macintosh family. Their two kids Kayla and Max.

**Nick J is off the chain says: **Awesome, have fun.

Mikaela continued to chat on IM, and watch the movie, and as the clock turned 3:45pm, she knew she should start leaving, but was too scared to, the movie had really, _really_ freaked her out.

"Mom, I'm off now, I'll be back at 11ish. I'm having dinner there, so don't worry".

"Okay sweetheart, have a good time" Sandra replied between giggles.

Eughh. Just the thought of knowing what was going on upstairs made Mikaela feel awkward, as she grabbed her bag from the living room, she almost ran out of the door.

She got to the Macintosh's house around about 3:55pm, and by half seven, she had the pizza ordered, and Max in bed. Kayla was sat next to Mitzi and they were watching 'The jungle book'. Kayla yawned and snuggled up to Mikaela a little more, as those dreaded 3 words came..

"Time for bed.." Mikaela announced, standing up, and helping up Kayla and taking her up to her bed. Kayla didn't even argue, and for a seven year old, she can be pretty argumentative.

"Goodnight Kay, sweet dreams". Mikaela said, turning off the light and closing the door.

After she checked on Max, she made her way downstairs.

Turning on the TV she went onto the movies section, oh how she loved sky. She finally settled on the film 'The Grudge". After paying for the pizza she sat down and for the first ten minutes, she couldn't move. Grabbing her phone, she rang the only number she knew would make her feel safe.

(**Mikaela/**_Nick_)

"_Hello..?"_

"**Nick! You have to come over, I'm scared and I don't know what to do, and I'm watching this stupid scary film and I watched one earlier and I'm alone and someones going to try to kill me!**"

"_Uh, okay.. Mikaela, where are you? And who's trying to kill you?_" Nick knew never to let her watch scary movies, especially alone...

"**Macintosh's. Come over, please! The scary woman on here and the screaming bo-AHH!"**

"_Okay! Okay, I'm on my way! I'll knock three times when I'm outside.._"

Mikaela flipped down her phone and quickly turned it over. She finally found 'Family guy' and waited for Nick. After what seemed like hours, three knocks were heard.

"W..Who is it..?" Mikaela asked, cautiously.

"The scary screaming girl from TV, because I decided to knock instead of come through the TV..."

"Very funny, Nick. Shut up and get inside." Mikaela groaned, opening the door and ushering him inside.

Once again, bossy...

"Are you allowed guys here?" Nick asked, looking around the hallway. The last thing he needed was shouting parents.

"Yeah, Justin came over last Monday." Mikaela answered plainly, sitting back on the sofa.

Nick's face dropped. Justin? Who's Just.. Oh. _Justin. _

Justin Adams had liked Mikaela since kindergarten, and coincidentally, hated Nick from the same day. He was always in the way during their relationship. Always trying to split them up and getting far too close for Nick's liking.

"Oh." He replied simply. "So, what's up with you two..?"

"Nothing, he's just a friend. He helped me with some assignment for English".

"He isn't even in your English class!" Nick said a little too loudly, causing a loud cry from upstairs.

"Good one, Nicholas". Mikaela said, shoving past him making her way upstairs to Max.

Nick sighed, he shouldn't have snapped, but how could she be friends with someone who almost destroyed their relationship?

He followed her upstairs and stood in the doorway as she rocked Max in her arms.

"Mitzi, what's happening?" a tired Kayla asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Kayla, lets get you back to bed, Nick, can you take care of Max?".

"Sure". He answered as he took Max into his arms and sat on the chair next to the cot.

After about 10minutes and two stories later, Mikaela entered Max's room, successfully getting Kayla to sleep.

"And I just know that she warms my heart  
And knows what all my imperfections are  
And she says that I am the brightest little firefly in her jar.."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt... I love your voice." Mikaela smiled as Nick placed Max back into his crib and slowly made his way over to Mikaela, blushing a slight shade of pink.

"Thanks. I don't like your singing much..." Nick joked, putting his hands in his pocket.

"Oh shut up, Nicholas." she said, trying to hold her laughter in.

They slowly walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Uh, Nick, theres a party Saturday night, I was wondering, do you want to come?"

"Saturday as in tomorrow?"

"Yeah...It's at Harriett's house. You don't have to, just.." Mikaela started, only to be cut off by Nick,

"I'd love to... I mean, sounds fun." He smiled as he carried out the pizza box to the bin.

"Hello, Mikaela? We're home!" Mrs Macintosh announced, walking through the door with her husband in tow.

"Hey Ma'am, have a good time?"

"Yes, the restaurant was gorgeous... Hello Nick, didn't think I'd see you here..."

"Oh, yeah, I got a little scared whilst watching a film, so I called him over, sorry..."

"Oh no problem sweetheart, it's absolutely fine with me" Mrs Macintosh smiled, as Mikaela and Nick stood up and after a warm goodbye, Mikaela was paid and they made their way home.

"Tonight was nice.." Nick smiled, looking up at the stars.

"What time do you want to meet to go to Harriett's?" Mikaela asked.

"Oh, uh, half 7 sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds perfect..."

Nick wanted to scream.

Scream at the top of his lungs.

This was so hard. He _loved_ her, but couldn't tell her. If he told her now, she'd never talk to him again, and the thought of that crushed him.

He just wanted to grab her, hold her and never let go.

He just knew he couldn't.

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LYRICS USED, OR THE JONAS BROTHERS (to my uttermost dismay..)**

**AND THE ONLY THING I DO OWN, IS THE PLOT, AND FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. **

**Thanks, Char. Xoxo**

**p.s Songs used are:**

**Good Charlotte – Change.**

**Good Charlotte – Keep Your Hands off my girl.**

**Copeland – Brightest.**


	6. WHASSSSSSSUP!

**Goodbye.**

The party.

_  
I'm falling more in love.  
With every single word I withhold.  
I'm falling more in love.  
With every single word you say.  
I'm falling head-over-heels for you._

I've been dancing on the tops of buildings.  
At the top of my lungs I'm singing you a song.  
Don't you leave me alone.  
My bones were shattered.  
My pride lays shattered.  
Well I'll trample my pride and tell the whole world.  
To dance with me. 

It was half 7, and as promised, the doorbell rang.

"Hey Nick, Mikaela's upstairs, I'll go get her". Sandra said, opening the door and ushering him inside and out of the cold.

"Mikaela, Nick's he..."

"What? Do I look stupid?" Mikaela asked, looking at herself in the mirror.

"No. The opposite. You look stunning." Sandie smiled at her daughter who was almost like an exact sight of herself at that age.

"Now hurry up, Nicks downstairs, and might I say, he looks gorgeous!"

"Mom!" Mikaela laughed walking downstairs to see Nick go a deep shade of crimson red.

"You look...breathtaking." Nick smiled, looking away to hide his blushing face.

"Thanks, looking pretty sharp yourself" she laughed as they exited.

____________ **At the party_______________**

"And then I said, Whats the point? It never gives you change!"

Yeah, everyone was smashed, and it was only half 10...

Nick downed his drink, he knew he needed to tell Mikaela, and somehow, the drink gave him the confidence to do it, much less appreciated to his sober-side of himself.

"Hi, uh, Mitzi, I REALLY need to talk to youuu!" Nick Slurred as he pulled her upstairs.

Upon finding an empty room, he sat her on the bed and took his seat next to her.

"Whaasssssuppppp?" She laughed, falling onto her back.

Nick took a long glance at her, and smiled inwardly, even though she was so drunk, she still looked as beautiful as she did when she walked down the stairs.

"I..I still reaaaaaaally, and I mean REALLY like you. And ever since we started hanging out I realised that I still lo.." Nick was cut short by a pair of warm lips on his.

After a few seconds, he realised that they were Mikaela's, and relaxed, making the kiss even deeper.

For a few minutes, they kissed, like how they used to, and then, after a small 10minute trip back to Mikaela's, things started to heat up.

Pushing her down onto the bed, his drunken body fell upon hers.

"Mikaela...Mikaela where are yo...oh my lord!" Sandra yelled, startling her 16year old daughter.

"Wha? Ma! Why are you scr...shit..." Mikaela responded as she saw the shirtless body next to her.

Sandra wasn't sure what shocked her more. The sight of her daughters ex boyfriend, _again_, or the fact they were led, both shirtless with only a bra to cover Mikaela, or even just the fact she'd walked in.

"I made...here...eggs!" and with that, she ran from the room. Mikaela couldn't help but laugh at her mother as she threw the plate full of eggs and bacon on the floor, and pulled the cover up to her chin as she violently shook Nick. He just grumbled and rolled over, so taking the opportunity, Mikaela grabbed the cover and flipped Nick out onto the cold floor.

"What the fu... oh, hi Mikaela.." Nick glared at her through his mass of curls. Pulling himself upright, he noticed that he was stood in nothing but his boxers and to make it worse, the curtains were open.

_What's the story, morning glory?_

"Mikaela... what happened?" He said, worry filling voice. After long consideration and deep thought, she tucked a loose curl behind her ear and looked up at him.

"Nothing. Nothing happened Nick, honest." she smiled reassuringly and he seemed satisfied with the answer.

_How she hopes nothing did happen._

"Nick. I need to ask you something." she started, looking back down at her fingers which seemed to have became extremely interesting.

"Shoot." Nick sat back on the bed and scanned the room for his belongings.

"Well, last night, you just said some things. Did you mean them?" The real question, was did she _want _him to mean them. If he did, would they get back together, or would they now know they could never be just friends and give up on each other all together? And what if he said no? They'd be too awkward around each other and she'd look like a total idiot.

He looked nervous and his hands were visibly shaking. He can't just tell her the truth now, they agreed _just friends_, and by saying yes, he'd be destroying that, and if he said no, she couldn't get angry because he wasn't _supposed _to love her. He cleared his throat.

"I can't remember any of last night, sorry" Nick said, looking down to his hands.

"Oh.. well.. that's okay then" Mikaela smiled up at him as she pulled the duvet around her slender body and made her way over to her wardrobe. How was she supposed to reply to that?

She looked at him for a while, watching him shuffle around the room collecting his clothes and afterwards, she picked out an outfit and made her way to the bathroom to change.

Suddenly, she heard a bang from inside her room. As she opened the door swiftly, she almost fell to the floor with laughter. Imagine this, Nick led upside down on the floor, one leg in his tight jeans, one leg half in rested upon the bed, and an absolute terrorized expression on his face.

"It's really not that funny Mikaela, I could have really hurt my head..." he started finally regaining his composure.

"'Fro soften your landing, Nick?" she laughed harder, and Nick had to let out a small laugh.

"Well, I better get going, mom will be worried" he stated as she finally stopped laughing, clutching onto her sides.

"Oh, well, okay, text me later or something?" she smiled, catching her breath for the first time in a few minutes.

"Will do." he smiled, grabbing his jacket from the chair next to Mikaela, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and finally leaving.

As Mikaela walked down the stairs and into the kitchen she heard that familiar sound of her mother and Chris' laugh. Not the thing she wanted to hear in the morning.

"Hey doll, nice to see your finally awake." her mother smiled.

"Mom, it's only half 10. _You're _not even up this early" she laughed, sitting on the counter grabbing a slice of toast that had just popped out of the toaster.

"Hey that was mi- you know what, never mind! You have twenty minutes to get dressed, we'll be leaving soon" Sandra said, as she popped another piece of toast into the toaster.

"Why? Have I missed something?" Mikaela said as she jumped from the counter, making her way up the stairs.

"Doctors appointment. Half 10. Remember?"

"Shit..." with that, Mikaela ran upstairs.

As she didn't have time to shower, she quickly changed from her gray jogging bottoms into her white skinny jeans, and put on her long, purple top. She went to the bathroom and washed off last nights foundation and make-up and for the first time in a while, looked at her bare face.

She was pale. Not just pale as in 'I haven't been in the sun for more than a week' pale, but _deadly_ pale. Feeling nauseous, she quickly went to her vanity table and applied as much foundation as she could get away with.

_I'm not ill. _She thought to herself.

_I'm absolutely fine. _

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE.**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LYRICS USED, OR THE JONAS BROTHERS (to my uttermost dismay..)**

**AND THE ONLY THING I DO OWN, IS THE PLOT, AND FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. **

**Thanks, Char. Xoxo**

**p.s **

**Songs used in the fic; This Providence – My beautiful rescue.**


	7. You're Not Responding

**Goodbye.**

**You're not responding.**

_What if I wanted to break?_

_Laugh it all out in your face._

_What would you do?_

_What if I fell to the floor,_

_couldn't take this anymore._

_What would you do?_

_Can't, bring me down,_

_bury me, bury me,_

_I am finished with you._

_Look in my eyes, you're killing me, killing me,_

_all I wanted was you._

**Mikaela's Pov.**

I looked around the small waiting room. It was silent today, and the only noises that were heard were the odd coughs from an elderly couple sat opposite me, and the announcement over the speaker. I had been here for 10minutes already waiting.

"_**Miss Mikaela Washington to room 4e6 please. Mikaela Washington to 4e6." **_

It was time.

I stood up with my mother and pressed out my top. I smiled briefly at my mother and walked into the room.

"Hello Mikaela, please, take a seat" Doctor Abrams said, not even looking up.

I did as I was told and took a seat on the bed as my mother sat on the chair next to it.

"Well Mikaela" she started as she span her chair around to face me and my mother.

"How have you been feeling?"

"Uh, alright, I've felt much better, and my appetite is coming back." I answered, wiping my clammy hands on my top.

"Thats good to hear love. I have the results of the tests back, and I'm afraid it's not good news." Doctor Abrams pulled her chair closer to me and mom, clapped her hands together and looked down.

"What do you mean?" My mom said, as a sudden rush of panic sprang through her.

The next few hours were hazy, and all I remember was Doctor Abrams Scottish accent as she told me, _You're not responding to treatment. I'm afraid that there isn't anything we can do anymore. It's all in the hands of God."_

I stopped listening after the first part. All that was needed was those five words to tear my world apart.

_You're not responding to treatment. _

_You're not responding to treatment. _

**Normal pov.**

Mikaela was sat in her room on MSN. She could hear her mother and Chris in the next room, discussing what had happened earlier, and unfortunately, Mikaela could hear every word.

"How could this happen?" her mother sobbed. "it's all my fault".

Tapping her fingers on her laptop, she continued her conversation with her friend, Adele.

***Mitzi* says: **So, Adele, I need to tell you something.

**!Adelezzz says: **What is it? If it's about that Jonas boy again, then I say go for it girl, he's all my favorite things. 1. Rich 2. Famous 3. Hot 4. sweet... Hell girl, if you don't want him, can I have him?

Mikaela remembered how much bull Adele could talk sometimes, she smiled a little as she continued to type.

***Mitzi* says: **No, it's nothing to do with him. I had the doctors appointment today.

**!Adelezzz says: **Shit girl, I totally forgot. So how'd it go?

Mikaela sighed. She didn't want to do this, she didn't know how one of her closest friends would take it. She didn't want, nor need pity, which is why Mikaela's family never told anyone about her illness, other than close friends and family. They even tried to tell Sandra's mother, June, but they never received a reply, which meant she obviously didn't care about her "unwanted" granddaughter.

***Mitzi* says: **Not well, stopped responding to treatment. They said it's all up to God now.

**!Adelezzz says: **Shit girl, well, i'll be addin' more prayers for you tonight then! I have to go tho, stupid mother wants to go to stupid walmart because we have no stupid yogurts!

**!Adelezzz has signed off.**

Mikaela laughed slightly, Adele could always cheer her up, but not this time. Mikaela got under her duvet, and did all she could do right now. Cry.

It was around 2am, and Mikaela couldn't sleep. Sitting up in bed, she looked at her phone. No messages, no phone calls. As she slid off her bed, feet into slippers, she quietly made her way down the stairs. Finally settling on the sofa, she turned on the T.V and started to flick through the channels. As usual, nothing good.

_Run, run like you do, I'm chasing you  
I'm on your tail, I'm gaining faster, you're going nowhere..._

Grabbing her phone before it could make any more noise, she quickly flipped it open and saw a new message, who else could it be, but Mr Nicholas Jonas. Mikaela sighed inwardly and opened the message.

**From: NJ**

Hey Mitzi, I'm sorry if this wakes you up, but I'm bored and nothings on T.V. :(

What are you doing? xx

Why was Nick up at 2am?!

Then again, why was she?

**To: NJ**

Hey, you're in luck, I can't sleep either, otherwise you'd of been dead if you woke me up at this hour! I'm not doing much, downstairs watching something called 'The I.T crowd' it's pretty good.. might watch the notebook soon tho, its amazing. xo.

Given another 20seconds, and her phone buzzed again, flipping it open, she read aloud

**From: NJ**

Ahh, your just like Kev. Lol. Anyway, i'm on my way over, be there in 20 :) xx

'Hold up. What?!' Mikaela thought to herself, Nick's coming over in 20minutes, and she was in her fluffy baby blue slippers, and her PJ's from H&M. Half her hair was sticking up, and she had no make-up on. But if she got ready, Nick would know that she was trying, and that was the last thing she wanted. Still deciding whether or not to get changed, her thoughts were interrupted with an almost silent knock. Walking cautiously to the door, checking if she had heard right, she quickly opened it as Nick stood, his hand about to knock again, the other hand in his jacket.

**Nick's Pov.**

God it's cold tonight, why did I ever tell her I was coming over. God! How long does it take to answer a... oh my god. She really is beautiful, even if it is too dark to see her properly.

"Uh, Hey Nick, didn't expect you so soon.." she laughed, opening the door slightly, allowing me to walk in.

"Oh, well, it was cold, so I thought I'd run.." I said, looking down at my feet as I took off my jacket.

"No worries though. So, the Notebook?" grinning evilly she lifted the DVD in her hands, waving it slightly. Laughing, I took the DVD off her and placed it in the player. As the light of the start menu light up the room, I finally got a small glimpse of her. She looked different. It wasn't her hair, I've seen the "morning hair" a million and one times, and it's not that she has no make-up on, once again, I've seen her with no make-up on before. It was just something I couldn't put my finger on.

Obviously noticing I'd been staring at her for quite some time, I coughed and quickly sat down. For the first half an hour, it was kinda awkward, we sat either end of the sofa, none of us daring to move, then finally picking up the courage that I had seemed to of lost, she snuggled quietly into my side, resting her head on my shoulder. Then there were the sex scenes, talk about awkward!

The next part of the movie I knew was her favorite scene. It was the one where Allie asks Noah why he never wrote, she knew it line by line, and ever since I had dated her, I knew it line by line too, obviously it didn't help since Kevin liked the film so much too. I heard a small sigh escape her mouth as Allie and Noah finally kissed in the rain. I looked down at her, smiling, and lightly placed a kiss onto of her head, as she looked up, her face seemed confused, but then softened into a small smile. As I rested my chin on top of her head, I remembered why I liked her so much.

**A/N: **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LYRICS USED, OR THE JONAS BROTHERS (to my uttermost dismay..)**

**AND THE ONLY THING I DO OWN, IS THE PLOT, AND FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. **

**Thanks, Char. Xoxo**

**Songs used in the fic; The kill – 30 seconds to mars.**

** Pushing me away – Jonas Brothers.**


	8. Chocolate Pancakes & Sanitary Towels?

**Goodbye.**

**Chocolate chip pancakes, sanitary towels, and Mis-understandings.**

_This is the story of a girl,_

_who cried a river and drowned the whole world,_

_while she looked so sad in photographs,_

_I absolutely love her, when she smiles._

_How many days in a year? _

_She woke up with hope, but only found tears,_

_and I can be so insincere,_

_making a promise is never for real,_

_as long as she stands there waiting,_

_wearing a hole in the soles of her shoes, _

_how many days disappear? _

_You look in the mirror, so how do you chose?_

**Normal Pov.**

As morning came, the two teens were still on the sofa, embraced in each others arms, and they didn't awake until round about 8am, as the sun shone through the curtains of the living room and onto Mikaela's face, she slowly pulled herself away from Nick's arms. She quickly flicked off the TV and decided it would probably kill her mother with shock if she saw Nick had slept over again, so she sat in the kitchen, trying to form a plan of how to get him out before she got up, when she felt a pair of warm, strong arms around her hips. Turning around and shuffling away from his grip, she quickly stood up.

"Hey, oh, you startled me.." she laughed a little noticing Nick's confused expression.

"Soo, want anything to eat? Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"You know me so well Mitzi" Nick laughed, placing himself down where Mikaela had stood up from.

After 30 minutes, seven pancakes, and lots of mess, Nick was finally satisfied.

"I guess I better get going, Mom'll be waking me in about half hour, and she'll worry if I'm not there.." Nick smiled, wiping his mouth with a tissue.

"Okay, well, I'll see you soon" she smiled, thankful that her mother hadn't woken yet.

"Actually, I really need to talk to you about something later, I have to run it past my family, but it's pretty serious, so is it okay if you come over later? And bring your mom, even Chris" Nick said, looking towards his feet as he stepped outside the door.

"Okay, well, we'll be over about 6? I think my mom wants to speak to yours anyway." Mikaela laughed slightly at Nick as he tripped over his own foot.

"Okay, well, I'll see you at 6 then" he waved, walking down the road.

**LATER – AT THE JONAS' HOUSEHOLD.**

"Mom, what's for dinner?" Joe asked, entering the kitchen as his mother finished cutting up the last carrot.

"Chicken, potato's, veg and gravy. And now you're here, you can set the table for me" Denise laughed as she turned towards her second eldest son. Joe sighed slightly and laughed as he walked over to the table. _Damn my bad timing! _He thought to himself as he placed the mats onto the table.

**DINGG DONNNG**

"I'll get ittttttt!" Nick yelled, as he banged into his bedroom door, almost knocking himself out.

"Already got it" Kevin laughed, opening to the door and greeting Mikaela, Chris and Sandra.

"Hey Ms W, Chris, Mitzi! I haven't seen you in forever!" Kevin almost yelled the last part as he wrapped his arms about her, and feeling her fragile small frame, he felt shivers go down his spine. She was a lot thinner than she used to, not just a few pounds, but a few stone smaller. As he let go, he whispered into her ear,

"Nick wouldn't shut up about you all of today, or yesterday, in fact, he hasn't shut up in quite a while". Mikaela could only blush as she hugged Denise and Paul, and watched her mother and Chris follow them into the kitchen.

"Yo yo Mitzi!" Joe yelled, a huge grin on his face as he bear-hugged her.

"Hey Joe. I can see you haven't changed at all" she laughed, patting his back.

"Dude, let go before you hurt her!" Kevin laughed, pulling Joe into the living room to play guitar hero.

"Hey Mikaela, you look amazing" Nick smiled, as a small blush appeared on his face.

"Thanks, you too. I like the tie" she laughed, as she rocked backwards and forwards on the balls of her feet.

"You guys, dinners ready" Denise smiled as she popped her head around the door-frame.

As everyone sat down, they all joined hands and said a small prayer. Nick sat to the left of Mikaela, Frankie to the right, and Kevin in front of her. By the end of the meal, Joe had gravy down his top, Frankie had a little bit over his face, and everyone was relaxed, small-talking. Mikaela had noticed that Kevin wouldn't stop staring at her throughout dinner. More-so, staring at her food.

"Kevin man! Stop eying up her breast!" Joe stated loudly, realising what he had said, quickly covering his mouth again as everyone looked at him in confusion.

"I meant the chicken breast.." he smiled slightly, a deep shade of crimson filling his cheeks, as the rest of the table cracked up.

After dinner, Denise and Sandra were gossiping over a glass, or should I say _bottle_ of wine, Chris and Paul were chatting about _manly _things such as camping, fishing, and the boys new tour coming up, Kevin and Joe were on guitar hero, while Nick, Frankie and Mikaela were sat playing a game on Frankie's DS.

"Everyone, I uh, I have an announcement, can everyone come into the living room please?" Nick said loudly enough for everyone to hear, and soon everyone had piled into the room, Frankie sat on Mikaela's lap as he continued to play his game.

"Go ahead son" Paul said, putting a hand on Nick's shoulder, urging him to continue as Denise and Sandra smiled to each other.

"Okay, well uh, as everyone knows, we're going on tour in 2weeks, a massive tour really, I mean it's our first ever headlining tour..."

"Hurry up!" Joe said, waving his arms about in frustration as he wanted to continue his game with Kevin.

"Oh, sorry" Nick nervously laughed, running his hand through his hair.

"Well, this tour. It's pretty big, which means we'll be gone for a while, and well, I've only just got you back Mitzi and well, I don't think I could go on this tour without you, so, we've checked it over with your mom, and she said she's fine with it, so, would you like to come on tour with us? I mean, it might be boring, and you might have to be on your own for a little bit, but they'll be other people with you, and theres loads of games, books, and things like that on the bus, you could hang out with Frankie, shop with mom, even.."

"Nick?" Mikaela said quietly, making him snap his head away from his shoes long enough to look her in the eyes.

"Shut up!" she laughed, scooting Frankie off her lap and standing up.

"Of course I'll go!" ruffling Nick's 'fro, she hugged him tightly as a huge grin appeared on Nick's face.

"Well, tonight has been lovely, thank you so much for having us, but we better be going now, it's almost 11" Sandra laughed, placing her empty glass on the coaster, hugging both Denise and Paul, then the boys in turn.

"Well, I'll see you guys soon." Mikaela smiled, as she put on her jacket waving goodbye.

"I'll text you later" nick smiled, releasing her from the tight hug he had engulfed her in.

**Kevin's Pov.**

It was half 2 in the morning, we had an early start, 6am to be precise, and I just couldn't sleep. I hadn't drank coffee since about 5, so it wasn't that. I just couldn't put my finger on it. There was just something about tonight that didn't fit. It's like one of those puzzles you have when you're younger and you need that one last piece just to complete the puzzle and see the whole picture, but without that one piece, nothing is clear, but you know it's somewhere in the box, and you can't rest until you find it and complete it. I never did complete that 'Little Mermaid' puzzle when I was 9, I think Joe ate some of the pieces...

**2 weeks later. Mikaela's Pov.**

"So, you've got all you need?"

"Yes Mom" I said dully. She'd been pressing me for the last few days if I had enough medicine, if I had all my clothes packed, if I had my toothbrush, toothpaste, hell! She even asked if I had enough sanitary towels, and to make it worse, she _shouted _it throughout the _whole _house when the _Jonas boy's _were here. Sometimes I think she really does hate me...

"I'm going to miss you baby" she sniffed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"We'll take good care of her, I promise" Denise smiled to my mother, putting a reassuring arm around her.

"We have to get going if we're gonna make the first show in time" Paul said sticking his head out of the tour bus.

"Okay, well ring me whenever you get the chance okay baby? Tell me everything that happens, and just everything. Have an amazing time sweetheart, and thank you again Denise." mom said squeezing me so hard I couldn't breathe.

"And don't forget, every Thursday Doctor Abrams will ring, just to check up, and every other Saturday your medication will be sent to the nearest fedex office, so you'll need to keep track of which state you're in.

"Okay mom, now we have to go, I'll be back soon. I love you." I smiled and kissed my mother goodbye.

"Mom.. can I talk to you please?" Kevin asked after receiving an extremely tight hug from Sandra.

"It can wait until we're on the bus. Now help Mikaela with her things please" Denise smiled engulfing Sandy in a hug.

**Normal Pov.**

After Kevin had bought Mikaela's things on the bus, everyone was set to go. As the rest of them piled on the bus, Kevin pulled his mother aside and asked in a low voice,

"Mom, you would tell me if something was wrong.. wouldn't you?" Kevin shuffled his feet and looked his mother directly in the eyes. Denise looked a little startled. What would make him think this?

"Of course love, why would you think otherwise? I hope you'd tell me too, if _anything_ was up." she smiled up at him.

"Okay...hold on mom, what do you mean?" He asked, looking confused, they obviously weren't talking about the same thing.

"You know... I saw how you were looking at Mikaela the other evening. You couldn't stop staring at her and you had a dazed expression. I know that look Kev...You like Mikaela".

"Wh..What?" sighing, Kevin turned around to see a shocked Nick staring at first Kevin, then his mother, then back to Kevin.

"How could you?" Nick whispered, as he almost ran out into his bunk, pulling the curtain shut.

**A/N: **

**Okay, first off dudes, it seems that although I'm getting a few people subscribing, I'm not getting any reviews, so I have no idea if you like the story, where it's going, or anything. I'm not one of those authors who refuses to post if I don't get any reviews, but unless you write yourself, you have no idea how much they actually make you want to write.**

**So please, if you bother to read my story, please can you review? Even if it's a negative review, it still gives me idea's and inspiration to write more, to change it, and to make it better.**

**I really would appreciate it so much, hell! You can even give me idea's of what to do next!**

**I really do enjoy writing this fanfic, and it is my first, but if no-one else is really reading it, then there isn't much point keeping it up here.**

**Thanks a lot.**

**Char.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LYRICS USED, OR THE JONAS BROTHERS (to my uttermost dismay..)**

**AND THE ONLY THING I DO OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS.**

**Thanks, Char. Xoxo**

**Songs used in the fic; Nine days - Story of a girl **


	9. My Favorite JoBro

**Goodbye.**

**My Favorite Jo-Bro.**

Nick hadn't come out of his bunk for three hours. He missed dinner, and it looked like he'd miss Tea too. He didn't understand. How could Kevin like Mikaela? _His _Mikaela. Okay, well maybe not his, but she was _his_ ex-girlfriend. Didn't that mean anything to his brother anymore? They never fought over girls, especially ex's. That's the code of brotherhood. Not to mention the fact Mikaela had only _just_ turned 16, and Kevin was 21. It's just wrong. Kevin hadn't even came to talk to him, so he obviously wasn't ashamed of liking his ex-girlfriend, let alone sorry for it. What a tour this will be. Nick sighed and rolled over, taking out his note-book, he started to write some lyrics down.

Kevin and his mother had been talking for a while in the front of the bus. She had gotten it wrong. Very wrong. Mikaela was his younger brothers girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend, but that meant she was definitely off limits. Not that he was interested anyway. Sure, Mikaela was a nice enough girl, extremely pretty for her age and sure, if she was a little older, than he would definitely consider dating her, but she was just 16. He couldn't do that to his brother.

"Mom, Nick hates me." Kevin whined, running his hands through his still-curly hair.

"No he doesn't. Just explain to him, I got it wrong. You want me to tell him?" Denise asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No. It'll only make it worse. I need to let him calm down a little. Otherwise I'd probably walk out of here with his guitar stuck in my.."

"Kev!" Joe shouted over the x-box.

"Come play guitar hero with me! Mikaela sucks so it's not fun..OW!"

Kevin sighed, and walking into the main room of the bus, he forced a smile, sitting in between Mikaela and Joe on the sofa.

"Oh my god. You do suck!" Kevin laughed as he noticed Mikaela's score.  
"Shut up, I've never played before! I bet by the end of this tour, I'll be able to kick all of your butts. Even you Kevin!" she laughed, lifting her legs over Kevin's lap, as he smiled down at her.

"I'd like to see you try" he laughed, grabbing the guitar off her and pushing her legs off his lap.

Mikaela only replied with sticking out her tongue, and then she was gone.

"Anyone want a drink?" came a small yell from the kitchen.

"Red bull!" Joe yelled, a little too loudly.

After hearing no more replies, Mikaela shuffled back in, red bull in one hand, a diet coke in the other, and sat down next to Kevin.

Kevin was like her older brother. Always had been since they were young. He was very protective, some might say he was over-protective. He didn't like her dating, and the only boyfriend he ever approved of was Nick, then again Kevin was always right, no matter how much Mikaela denied it.

"And K2 wins, _again_!" Kevin announced as he pumped his fist in the air.

"shut up Kevin. Nobody likes a bad winner" Joe laughed slightly at the cockiness of his brother.

"Better than being a sore loser" he laughed, patting his brothers head.

"_Ahem"._ Looking up, an exhausted looking Nick stood uncomfortably, fondling with a piece of paper.

"Can I talk to you a moment Mikaela?" his cheeks had started to glow red.

"Of course" Mikaela smiled, standing up and following him into the bunk section.

"I just um, wrote a song and um, I wanted you to hear it, you know? Before the guys.."

Mikaela smiled and nodded her head as she took a seat in her bunk. Nick coughed and started to sing.

"And I die  
One day at a time  
'Cause I just cant seem to get you off my mind  
No matter how I try  
try to kill the time  
well I think that I'm just going crazy  
one day at a time".

"Nick, that was amazing" she smiled, jumping up and hugging him, for a moment, he felt his heart skip a beat.

_'No'_ Nick thought to himself. _Kevin likes her, and she probably likes Kevin. He knows I still like her. Well I have been pretty obvious, so she knows I probably still like her. Especially if she remembers the party. But even if she doesn't know, she's my ex. She shouldn't try to get it on with my brother!_

Nick immediately let go of the hug and smiled.

"We have a tour tonight, and I want you to listen out for the last song we're gonna' play. It's for you." He smiled, standing up and placing his guitar on top of his bunk.

"You and Kevin.." he mumbled walking out.

Mikaela thought nothing of it and walked out back into the main room.

"Guys, we're stopping in a hotel tonight, so you need to grab all your things for lock up. We'll be in Arizona in about 10minutes." Denise smiled, as she opened the doors from the front of the bus.

"Everyone got everything? Last chance to grab your stuff."

A mumble of replies came as everyone grabbed their small bags and made their way to the hotel.

It was about half 3 by now, and Joe's stomach had been rumbling since 1. About twenty minutes after they had lunch.

"We're gonna just order take-out for dinner, then we'll get on down to the concert hall for sound check, then back here after the concert, then we'll be leaving early tomorrow. Here's your room keys. Do _not_ lose them." Paul said, looking directly at Joe as he shuffled uncomfortably on the spot.

"Now, Joe, Kev, Nick and Mikaela, you'll be sharing a room. No funny business, and no staying up late. Me, your dad and Frankie will be down the hall, so if there are any problems, we'll be in room 206. We'll come down in about half an hour so we can order dinner". Denise said, kissing each of them on the cheek before taking Frankie's hand and walking towards their room."

After they had all piled into the room, they noticed the problem. All stood staring, Joe was the first to speak.

"Theres only _one_ bathroom?!" He almost yelled, plopping his bag down on the floor and running to the bathroom door.

"Joe. Shut up. There's only three beds. Two doubles, and one cot." Kevin sighed, also putting down his bag.

"Okay, so either I have to share with one of you two.." Joe started looking disgusted...

"Or you" he winked as he slid an arm around Mikaela who raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'll take the cot.." Mikaela said, placing her bag carefully on the cot.

"I'm not letting you sleep on that. Everyone knows the cot is the one no-one will sleep in voluntarily it's uncomfortable and lumpy. And it normally smells" Kevin laughed, placing her things on the double bed and his bag on the cot.

"I'll sleep on it." Taking the chance, Nick spoke up.

"Okay, well it's settled. And Mikaela can just swap in between mine and Joe's bed."

"Settled" Joe said taking out some of his belongings and put them on his bed-side table and walked into the bathroom.

**Mikaela's Pov.**

Sound check was boring. No doubt that the guys were awesome, and full of energy, or at least all the energy they could afford to use seeing as it was their first concert tonight and they needed to conserve a lot of it. I sat with Frankie and played on his DS, and don't get me wrong, I do love that kid, but sat for almost three hours with an 8 year old can get very tiring. Kudos to Denise and Paul. Now I'm sat here, witnessing the real thing. And they sure are amazing live.

"Well, this is our last song, Nick has chosen especially." Joe spoke into the mic.

This is it. Nick told me to listen to this song.

"This is dedicated to a friend of mine... it's called 'Still in love with you'. I hope you all enjoy. Sing along if you know the words!" Nick said, looking directly at me.

Oh god. Was this his way of saying he loves me..again?

"She was all I ever wanted,

She was all I ever needed and more,

She walked out my door,

Then she went away

left my heart in two,

Left me standing here,

singing all these blues..

You left without a single word, not even sorry,

it might of hurt worse to hear you say,

I'm leaving, goodbye!

But your smile still makes my heart sing,

another sad song,

can't forget it,

won't regret it,

'Cause I'm still in love with you..."

How wrong could I get? He wasn't saying that he loves me. He was practically saying he hates me.

Hates me because he loves me?

I looked up to see him walking over to me. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards Kevin, then sang directly into my eyes...

"I don't know what hurts worse baby,

Seeing you with him, or being alone,

on my own..

I know he doesn't love you baby,

not like I did, oh whats the point?

You're not listening anyway.."

That was it. I ran. Ran as fast as I could, as far as I could. Not even stopping to look back. I got to a room, and pushed the door open. It was the bathroom. Whether it was the males or females, I didn't know, nor did I really care. I sat on the side next to the taps and cried my eyes out.

What was Nick trying to say? He was the one who invited me on this damn tour, so why was he being so cold-hearted? What the hell did I do? _He _was the reason we'd broken up. _HE _practically cheated on me. I should be the one whose cold with him. Fuck him.

I pulled myself off the counter and freshened up. I'm not going to let him win. I quickly dabbed my face and forced a smile. I could pull this off. Sneaking my head around the door, I quickly walked out of the room, and yes, if you're wondering, me being the idiot I am, ran straight into the men's. And to think I missed those urinals...

"So, how did you like it?" Joe asked, looking a little uncomfortable, as he quickly glanced at Nick, who seemed to be pretty satisfied with himself.

"My god, I loved it! Especially the last song, Nick, you have a gorgeous voice!" I laughed, throwing my arms around him.

"Wha..really? You really liked it?" he asked, Shocked.

"Hell yes!" I smiled and quickly let go of him, throwing my arms around Kevin as I saw in the corner of my eye Nick glaring. So that was it?

The reason why he bought me on stage next to Kevin. The song... So he's treating me like shit, because of Kevin. Well, I'll give him a dose of his own medicine. As Joe skipped off towards the food before the meet and greet, I whispered in Kevin's ear, just loud enough for Nick to hear..

"You were my favorite" I smiled, pulling my arms from around his neck, walking off as I saw Frankie.

"Frankie! My favorite JoBro" I smiled, picking him up, catching a glimpse of Nick's expression. It was priceless.

**A.N;**

**HEY DUDES!!**

**So I'm still not getting many reviews which is kind of disappointing really, seeing as I am trying my hardest to make sure this fanfic will work out, even if it doesn't in the way I intended.**

**Please comment it, 'cause I would love to know if there is anything I could do to change it to make it better, or whatever.**

**The song used in this was obvs Jonas Brothers – Still in love with you.**


	10. Cheer up, Emo kid!

**Goodbye.**

**Come Clean.**

_You're laying right beside me  
But you're a million miles away  
And if I ask you what's the matter,  
You don't have much to say  
And I can tell that I'm not standing  
Where I stood with you before  
And we can't love like this anymore_

Sometimes it makes me angry  
But mostly it just hurts  
And I thought time might make it better  
But it's only made it worse  
Well, I can't climb these walls you're building  
And I can't unlock the door  
And we can't love like this anymore 

As they all sat around a table in the hotel restaurant, nothing but tension filled the room. Mr and Mrs Jonas' conversation was a small noise in the background, and Joe's fork clanging against his plate every so often was only background noise to Nick. He was too busy concentrating on Mikaela and Kevin's conversation. It was obvious Mikaela was flirting with him, and Kevin seemed to be the only one who was oblivious to it.

"So, where are we tomorrow night?" she smiled, twirling a strand of her curly hair around her finger.

"Uh, I think we're in Greenwich." Kevin replied, tossing a bit of chicken in his mouth.

Nick was sick of this, for the last day or so they had been flirting, and it was starting to get to him. He'd always thought better of his brother.

"Mom, we're gonna head back to our room, Mikaela still hasn't packed everything and I offered my services". Mrs Jonas just waved her hand in approval as she continued her deep discussion with Mr Jonas about the time Joe had got his head stuck in the tambourine. Nick followed the two closely as they left.

"Thanks for this Kevin, I really do appreciate this, I know you don't like packing..." Mikaela started, folding up her top and putting it in the suitcase.

"Ah it's cool, you do have a lot of clothes though... probably more than Joe..."

Looking at each other, they both burst into a fit of laughter as they said in sync,

"Nahh!"

"But really Kev, thanks so much, it does mean a lot." she said, slowly shifting towards him.

As Kevin placed the last of her jeans in the case, looking up to find her stood only a few inches away.

"Like I said... it's alright." he smiled, looking down into her eyes, and before he could say another word, he felt her lips crash with his.

For a few seconds, Kevin stood wide-eyed and non-respondent, then slowly he closed his eyes and held her face in his hands.

"Mikaela... I...look..."

"Kevin.. it's okay, I shouldn't of done that, I know you think I'm too young for you, and you don't like me like that but... well...but.." with that, Mikaela burst into tears.

Why had she been so stupid? She should have known that Kevin wouldn't be able to feel anything for her, she was his brothers ex after all, and she didn't just feel like a total idiot, she felt so horrible for thinking she could lead Kevin on, it wasn't right.

Without a second thought Kevin grabbed her face for the second time that night and kissed her roughly. Both of them knew this was bad, both of them knew this was wrong. But both of them knew it felt so right...

About half hour after their kiss, Joe and Nick left with their parents to return to their room. Nick half-ran down the corridor, not trusting the two alone. As he swung the door open, only to have it hit the wall and swing back into his face.

"God dammit!" he yelled, holding his nose, not the exact entrance he had planned.

"Goodnight guys, early call tomorrow." Mrs Jonas laughed, tapping Nick on the back and walking down to her room.

"Someone was in a rush..." Joe laughed, brushing past him and sitting next to Mikaela on the sofa, after the very passionate kiss, they had ended up in an awkward silence which they decided to fill with a film.

"Oooh! I love this film!" Joe said ecstatically clapping his hands and bouncing in his seat.

"Shut up Joe, it's only Alvin and the Chipmunks." Kevin said, stifling a giggle.

"Yeah, it's late anyway, and we have a call at half seven, so we best get to bed."

As the four of them walked over to their cases to exchange their clothes for their PJ's, Nick couldn't stop staring at Mikaela. She really was beautiful. Even if she was a slut. A slut who happened to be a virgin... but still a god damn slut. A slut who he had to share the last night in bed with - coincidentally.

The night passed slowly for Mikaela who led besides Nick in the double bed. She couldn't sleep. She had betrayed Nick, used Kevin, and even hurt herself. How could that kiss feel good? It was nothing compared to Nicks of course, but it was still amazing.

How could she explain this to Nick?

How could she explain this to Kevin?

She couldn't even explain it to herself.

She was a liar, a cheat, and a user.

Silently Mikaela knew what she was to do.

Come clean...

"So, I've been leading Kevin on, but in my defense, if Nick wasn't being such a jackass, none of this would have happened."

"Look, Mitzi, I know you're hurting, and I know Nick was completely out of line, but you shouldn't be doing this to Kevin, but I'm sure either way he'll understand, Nick might be a little harder to convince..".

For the rest of the night, Joe and Mikaela formed a plan to show just how much Mikaela did like Nick, and if that didn't work, she decided leaving would be the best ultimatum.

"Nick, come on! We'll be late otherwise!" Joe yelled from the bus's "living room"

"Okay Joe, God calm down, it's only sound check, I don't even understand why we're leaving an hour earlier than we need to."

"Just get your butt down here, dude".

10 minutes later, Nick arrived down the stairs, still looking as pissy as ever.

"Cheer up, emo kid!" Joe laughed, rubbing his brothers afro of curls.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with, K?"

**Mikaela's pov;**

What was I thinking? I can't possibly sit here and tell Nick everything. Screw the plan, I'm out. This will never work, he'll never understand, and we'll never be the same. As I stood up to leave, a large commotion could be heard from a mile away. Hell, it could be heard from Atlantic City.

_**BOOSH!**_

"Damn, watch where you're going you jer.. Nick?" Coincidence? Probably not, I've gathered that God probably hates me by now, so why would he let this happen smoothly? Why would he let me and Nick finally be happy.

"Mit..Mikaela, wha- What are you doing here?"

Was Nick nervous?

Mr Nicolas Jerry Jonas, singer and guitarist in a massive band, who performs on stage almost every night, Mr "cool", Mr "confident"... _Nervous? _

"Oh, uhm, your brothers, well, Joe... he thought it would be a good idea, but it's obviously not, I get it now Nick, I blew it, and I've got no-one else to blame but myself, I even thought this stupid song would change things, but it's obvious it's not import-"

"Song? What song?"

Well it was obvious Nick had gained back his posture, just as I was losing mine...

"A song, Joe helped me really, we were up most of the night writing it, and then he fell asleep, so I had to finish it, well, the last two lines, but it was still hard, but it was just a stupid little love song.."

"Love?" Nick managed to choke out.

"Please, show me it?"

Sighing deeply, I knew once I had mentioned a song, I had no hope in Hell to change his mind, so I walked over to the piano and set all my notes and lyrics out.

"What's it called?" Nick questioned, sitting next to me on the piano stool,

"I haven't found a name that suited it enough yet.." I said nervously, he smelt so good...

This was it.

It was now, or never.

Pushing down a few keys, I coughed.

"From the very first moment I saw you  
Thats when I knew  
All the dreams I held in my heart  
Had suddenly come true  
Knock me over stone cold sober  
Not a think I could say or do  
cos baby when Im walking with you now  
My eyes are so wide  
Like you reached right into my head  
And turned on the light inside  
Turning on the light  
Inside my mind hey .."

Pressing his fingers softly on top of mine, I looked up in surprise, preparing myself for the worst.

"Mitz..."

"Look, I get it, you don't like it, it's fine" I tried to fake a smile as a tear rolled down my cheek.

God damn my lack of composure.

"No, I like it... in fact, I love it..I love you."

Well, this knocked the wind out of me, so to speak.

I was preparing for the worst, but definitely not this.

And with that, he kissed me.

**Sorry it's been AGES since I've updated this, but thank you so much for the reviews, they really are inspiring!**

**I've been trying to write a lot more, it's just been so much going on with College, so much going on with trying to find a job, (which if anyones interested, hasn't gone well!), boyfriend (or should I say ex...) and friend troubles... but o well!**

**I'm going to start writing a lot more, more often.**

**I know where I want the story to go,**

**I just don't know how to get there. So if you have any pointers, I'm always welcome to criticism.**

**A/N: **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LYRICS USED, OR THE JONAS BROTHERS (to my uttermost dismay..)**

**AND THE ONLY THING I DO OWN, IS THE PLOT, AND FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. **

**Thanks, Char. Xoxo**

**Songs used in the fic; We can't love like this anymore – Alabama.**

**Be mine – David Gray.**


	11. Never sing again

**Goodbye.**

_When you love someone so deeply  
They become your life  
It's easy to succumb to overwhelming fears inside,  
Blindly I imagined I could  
Keep you under glass  
Now I understand to hold you  
I must open up my hands  
And watch you rise_

Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
For you have become a butterfly  
Fly abandonetly into the sun  
If you should return to me  
We truly were meant to be  
So spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly

**Normal Pov;**

Walking back to the tour bus with his arm around Mikaela, and a grin as big as the moon, Nick looked down at her just before opening the door.

"Oh Mitzi?"

"Yeah?"

"Never sing again, I think I'm half deaf." Nick joked, patting her on the head as she faked a shocked expression.

"I never said I could sing... god!"

"But you sure can play piano, and write songs...." Nick pondered for a moment.

"Stop thinking whatever you've started to think, and open the door, It's cold!" she laughed, pushing past him and jumping inside.

"Guys, you all ready to go to sound check?" Nick asked, removing his jacket.

"Uhm, Nick, we're not performing here, mum said we need to get to the next city, something about Mikaela..?"

Quickly, Mikaela threw a pillow at Joe's face in an attempt to shut him up, as she quickly rushed to the front of the bus to find Mrs Jonas.

Closing the door quickly, she spun around to see a shocked Mrs Jonas.

"Honey, what's wrong? Do you need your medication? We'll leave right now! We'll be at the next pick-up point by tomorrow, or can't you handle that long, we'll get going thi-"

"No, no, it's not that, honestly, I've been feeling a lot better recently, just, It's going to get exceptionally awkward if we keep this from them, I've decided, I need to tell them."

"If you're sure."

"Positive.."

And with that, Mikaela left to re-join the boys.

Mikaela had been pondering for three hours how to tell them.

Who to tell first, could she really deal with all four of them at the same time.

She decided to just tell Frankie she was ill, and she might not get better.

It felt so much simpler to answer to him, then to three of her closest friends.

She thought she'd go with age. Start at the top, and work her way down.

So, Kevin was first.

"Kev, fancy a walk?" Mikaela asked pulling on her Nikes.

"Sure, let me just grab my coat".

Slinging his jacket on, he opened the door for Mikaela and followed after.

"Mom said be back by half 6, we need to get going by 7." Joe shouted after them.

"So, I heard it all went well with Nick, he seems a lot happier.." Kevin said, kicking a few stones as he walked along-side Mikaela.

"Yeah, look, Kevin, I'm so sorry about the other night, you're like my big brother, it was wrong to lead you on.."

"No Mitzi, don't apologize, I was as much to blame as you, lets just learn from our mistakes and move forward."

"Deal" Mikaela laughed pushing her hair behind her ear.

"So, what did you want to talk about? I know you only go for walks when you wanna talk".

"Oh, uh, remember the night when Nick asked me to come on tour with you guys? Why were you staring at me all night?"

"Because of your beauty?" Kevin laughed batting his eyelashes.

"Seriously Kev, be honest."

"Look," Kevin held Mikaela's hands in his, looking down into her eyes.

"You were thinner than I've ever seen you before. And it wasn't like you lost a little weight, it was drastic, it still is, I mean, recently you've been shedding pounds like, well, I don't know, something that loses weight lots... I just thought you might have been...well, anorexic.."

"What?!" Mikaela couldn't help but laugh, however much Kevin worried, it never stopped him from getting the wrong end of the stick.

"Well, you and Nick had a bad break-up, you got stupidly thin, you were barely touching your food at ours... I put two and two together.."

"And you got 5.." Mikaela laughed, rubbing his hands.

"So.. thats not it?"

"No, Kev, it's not... It's something more serious than that".

_'Two down, two to go' _Mikaela thought to herself. She had managed to tell both Kevin and Joe in one day, and despite the tears, it went pretty well. Tonight, she was preparing herself to tell Nick. This one was definitely the hardest.

Everyone was sleeping, and Mikaela slowly slide out of her bunk, making sure she made no noise, and slipped into Nick's bunk.

"Hey, gorgeous" Nick smiled, wrapping his arm around her.

"Nick, I have to tell you something..."

_'Shit_.' was all Nick managed to think. What could be wrong?

Was it the night at the party? Did he already make a massive mistake and break his promise? Was it deeper than that? What if she was pregnant, how in God's name would he explain that to his parents? Nick had already broke out in a sweat, and in a small, rough voice, he managed to reply.

"What, what's wrong?" He turned on his side and closed his eyes breathing in her scent.

"I'm dying."

At that moment, Nick didn't think his eyes could ever open again.

_Dying?_

_Dying!_

_Dying?!_

Was all Nick's brain could process, holding his breath he though this through. Maybe she was joking? Maybe there was a cure? Maybe if they raised enough money, they could find out whatever was hurting her, his angel, and stop it dead in it's tracks.

"..Dying? What do you mean..? Dying your hair? Don't go blond, it'd be terrible with your complexion.."

"No, Nick." Mikaela whispered in a strained voice,

"I have Leukemia... I'm going to die." she whispered.

Nick couldn't speak, he couldn't move, and he couldn't open his eyes.

Why was his world crashing down around him?

"Ho-, How long..?" He managed to break out.

"...It's in God's hands... Could be years, months, weeks, could even be tomorrow..."

"Don't say that, don't you ever say that!" Nick yelled, holding her closer almost suffocating her.

"You can't go, you need to stay with me, I've just got you back, I'm _not _losing you now. Not to Kevin, not to some other stupid guy, and definitely, _not _to cancer."

Holding each-other tight, they fell asleep in each-others arms as if it were the last time they ever could.

_One boy, one girl, two hearts, their world  
Time goes by, secrets rise  
One more, sad song, tears shed, she's gone  
She'd take it back, if she only could_

All the perfect words they seem so wrong,  
She's gone  
You wish that you could learn to see,  
The door is closed and you wish you could be

Alone with you, alone with me  
What can I do, I can not breath  
My heart is torn, for all to see  
Alone with you, alone with me. 

So, Mikaela's secret is out, but where do they go from here?

**A/N:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LYRICS USED, OR THE JONAS BROTHERS (to my uttermost dismay..)**

**AND THE ONLY THING I DO OWN, IS THE PLOT, AND FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. **

**Thanks, Char. Xoxo**

**Songs used in the fic; Butterfly – Mariah Carey.**

**One more sad song – The All American Rejects.**


	12. It'll never be okay Never

**Goodbye.**

**It'll never be okay. Never.**

_I've been waiting, for the perfect time to call you back,_

_'Cause I remember saying,_

_don't wanna know the truth, can't handle that_

_and I've tried to,_

_just forget you,_

_but I don't know how_

_if only I knew_

_its written all over your face_

_its such a painful thing to waste,_

_tell me now,_

_where do we do?_

_Now the futures not so clear, _

_I can't believe we've ended here,_

_where the world that doesn't care?_

_Maybe I could meet you there..._

Looking into the sunset, Nick felt nothing. No sadness, no anger. Nothing. He was emotionally drained, as well as physically, how could everything just fall apart quicker than it had even started. Now he finally had Mikaela back, everything was back on track, he;d never felt so sure about something, never felt so happy, then this. It was all too much.

"This is stupid!" Nick exhausted, throwing his guitar to the floor, and bringing his knees to his chest.

"Nick listen, you're not expected to be able to write down all your feelings, you're going through a rough time right now, it'll be ok-"

"Don't you _dare_ say it'll be okay. It'll _never_ be okay Joe. Never! I'm going through nothing compared to her, she's not even seventeen yet, and chances are, she wont even see her birthday. She'll never grow up, never get married, have a family of her own... nothing".

Nick grabbed his guitar and notepad and stalked off towards the tour bus. Inside, Mikaela sat with Mr and Mrs Jonas, with Frankie's tear stained face in Denise's lap. It was obvious that he knew, his face had shown stress, even in his peaceful sleep. As Nick closed the door, he knew that from this moment onwards, he would never be apart from her, he'd never leave her, even if she would inevitably leave him. He couldn't imagine his life without her anymore, and he knew that the moment she slipped away, a big part of his would too.

"Mitz, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for something to eat?"

"Um, actually, I'm pretty tired, I was just going to have an early night." Nick looked into her eyes, and saw she really was drained, she'd never looked so ill in all her life.

"It's fine" he smiled, as he helped her off the sofa and she made her way to her bunk.

This was the first time Nick saw her for what was really going on. She was dying, slowly. Her body was giving out on her, her lips pale, her face emotionless, her body weakening every moment. Her body was fighting between growing into a woman, and dying. How could Nick really believe there was a God after this? What had he done that was so terrible? She had never done anything bad. She wouldn't hurt a fly, she was the single most selfless person he'd ever known.

'So this is it,' Nick thought, 'I'm losing my faith, and the love of my life'.

The next day was no different. Mikaela looked like death, but she still soldiered on, something Nick would learn over the next few months that she did well.

**3 months later.**

Three months had passed, and much to Mikaela's dismay, the tour had been canceled until further notice. She was by this time bed-ridden, and the doctors highly doubted she'd last another three months.

Her skin was almost translucent, her hair thinning, and her body was so small, Nick believed that if he looked hard enough, he'd see her heart beating through her chest. The only thing left that proved to Nick that is really was Mikaela, was her piercing eyes. They were still the same glistening color, still sparkling, still big, and now the only way Nick could tell what she was really feeling. Her body was so weak by now that she had fainted on more than one occasion, which was one of the main reasons the tour was canceled. By this time she couldn't even last the whole night watching them perform, but Nick had always seen her behind the stage as "Hello Beautiful" played.

He knew how much she hated being behind the stage, she wanted to be out with all their fans, dancing, singing, living, but as her illness took effect, she couldn't of handled it.

She really felt as if everything was falling apart in front of her eyes. She knew she was dying, and it was time to face the music.

"Nick, is that you?" she asked softly, not even bothering to open her eyes, she could feel when Nick was entering the room, she didn't really even have to ask.

"Yeah, it's me" he smiled, taking his usual seat by her bed, holding her hand in his and kissing it.

"I was thinking, maybe tonight, we could go watch the stars?"

"Mikaela, I'm not sure that's such a go-"

"Nick, please? I need to get out of here, this room, this bed, it's making me crazy" she begged him, squeezing his hand, even though he could barely feel it.

"I'll talk to you're mom later, I'm sure she'll be okay with it." he smiled.

It was half eleven, and Nick was told to have her home by 10 the latest, yet neither parents had called. They knew as much as the two teens, this could very well be the last night they spent together.

It was getting colder by the minute, and Nick knew they should be heading back soon. Mikaela seemed exceptionally quiet, so they spent the night wrapped in each others embrace.

"I'm just gonna go get the chair for you a moment" Nick smiled, standing up. Only a few seconds later, he heard a small thud, and slowly turning around, his heart stopped.

Mikaela was lying limp on the floor, her thin messy hair covered her face.

Panicking, he flipped out his phone, and called for an ambulance.

**A/N:**

**First i'd like to say thank you everyone who has put up with my slow updating, but I have FINALLY finished this fanfic.**

**It's all written up, I just need to type up the remaining chapters and kapow! Finished!**

**I really hope you enjoy this.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LYRICS USED, OR THE JONAS BROTHERS (to my uttermost dismay..)**

**AND THE ONLY THING I DO OWN, IS THE PLOT, AND FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. **

**Thanks, Char. Xoxo**

**Songs used in the fic; Meet you there – Busted.**


	13. UPDATE!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE.**

First of all, I'd just like to say thank you everyone who has been following this story for so long, I'm really happy with the reviews some of you have been sending, and extremely over the moon that people have actually subscribed to this story!

Secondly, I feel as though this story has gone as far as I can go with it. It was such fun to write, and I'm definitely up for writing some more Jonas fics if people are interested?

So, there's one chapter left. Then this fanfic is over forever!

I've really tried to put my all into this last chapter, because I want to it feel as thought you actually know the characters, as if it's happening to you, or someone close to you.

So this chapter, if I've written it well enough,

should be the best of them all.

I'll post it up in a few days.

I hope you enjoy it, I'll inform everyone when I have a new fanfic up :)

Enjoy!

Char

xoxo.


	14. Forever yours THE ENDING!

**Goodbye.**

**Forever yours.**

_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad  
Where the West was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"_

Where were you when everything was falling apart?  
All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang  
And all I needed was a call that never came  
To the corner of 1st and Amistad

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me.

Nick looked at his clock. It was now half 10 in the morning, they'd finally stabilized her, but she remained in a coma. The chances were minimal, but it never stopped everyone praying to God. Nick never left her side he was sure he'd keep his promise.

"He needs to eat. It's worrying me sick, if he doesn't, who knows what could happen." Kevin said, more-so to himself than anyone.

"How can one guy go for so long without needing to pee? Maybe he has...maybe he just went in hi-....ewww....." Joe cringed into himself just at the thought.

"Joseph! Not now." Denise said, even she was distraught.

Every now and then, a few nurses would come to check on Mikaela, none of them spoke, none of them even muttered, the only sound throughout the room was the sound of machinery. Nick felt helpless, what could he possibly do to take control? To save her? Help her? Even just be with her. Everyone knew the chances of Mikaela waking up were minimal, although nobody dared to say it.

Sandy, Mikaela's mother, had sent a letter to Mikaelas father that she had written when she became seriously ill, and asked her mother to give it to him, just before... The letter explained everything, all about the cancer, how it was incurable, and how she regrets not getting to know him. Sandy also sent a letter with it, explaining the new circumstances, and how this really was his last chance to see his daughter. A couple days had passed and he hadn't turned up, but a leter was delivered from Sandy's father. Sandy sat down the opposite side to nick, and started reading the letter out loud to her.

Mikaela,

To start off, I want to apologize for being a down-right terrible father, when you deserved none of it, I'm hoping you'll be able to forgive me, but I can understand if you can't. It's no excuse, but I was young at the time, I was scared and confused, but as I grew in age, it seems I never grew in wisdom. And I will forever hate myself for never being there for you, and that's why I couldn't come see you Princess. I don't deserve to come see your gorgeous face, because I was never a father to you, however much I regret that now. Don't think it's because I don't care about you, or love you, but its because I'm scared. Scared of seeing the beautiful young lady you've grown into, and missing out on watching that. Words can't explain how sorry I truly am. Remember, you'll forever remain my princess, and nothing will stop that.

I've never regretted you, the one thing I do regret however is not taking the time to know you. Be a father to you.

I'll love you forever and always, no matter what.

Sleep tight with the Angels.

I love you,

Daddy. Xoxo.

"You've always been like a son to me Nick, you were the love of her life, never forget that".

A few days later, it was decided to put her out of her pain, and turn off the machines. Nick obviously refused, refused to realize that she could never now come back. By now, everyone had said their final goodbyes to her, except Nick, who was now emotionally, physically, and mentally drained. Slowly, he lifted himself off the chair and onto the bed next to her, holding her fragile frame in his arms. It felt as though he was holding a newborn, so scared that he might hurt her if he held her too tight, but scared to death he'd lose her if he didn't hold on. For a long time, he was silent, taking in he smell.

"Mitzi, you're the absolute love of my life baby, from the very start I knew you were the girl I wanted to grow old with, and I know, we still technically will, because you'll always be here. You never cared about how much money I had, ow much fame, or even what type of clothes I wore, you are the most honest, true person I know. Why couldn't you tell me? Then maybe, I could have found a way to get treatment for you. I'd stop the world if I knew it could make you better. I need you more than oxygen. You're my life. I need to hear you're voice, your terrible singing that I secretly love, just because it was you, you're gorgeous eyes, that look you do, the way you cock your eyebrow when you try to be cute. The way you can't help but smile when you lie, the way you brush your hair, everything. Nothing makes any sense to me at all. The fact I'll never hear your voice again, the fact I sit and call your phone every time someone leaves the room, just for you to tell me you can't pick up, and to leave a message, it's driving me crazy, I can't do this without you, I need you, please. I love you much. I can't even bring myself to say goodbye, because I never will be able to let you go, so, I'll be seeing you, my Angel."

Nick broke off, and eventually, cried himself to sleep.

That night, as Nick lay asleep, relatively peaceful, something happened.

"_Nick, it's time for me to go. I need to go. It's my time"._

"_What? Mikaela? No! Don't go, don't leave me."_

"_I have to. But I promise you, I'll wait for you, I'd wait forever if it meant one whole minute with you. But I need to leave now, I love you so much."_

_She looks so perfect. How she did before all of this. His Angel. The shine in her hair, that look in her eye. The look only for him. Nick started to call for her. But she kept walking away, when suddenly, she stopped, turned, and ran to Nick._

"_Nick, on the tour bus, on my bunk, look under my pillow, you'll find something very important, and remember, I'll be seeing you." she smiled, and walked away._

Nick awoke to a rush of people,

"Nick, shes gone. My baby's gone" Sandy cried, falling into his arms.

The next day, Nick had finally stepped out of the hospital for the first time in months, he was paler than usual, and a lot skinnier. Kevin drove him in silence to their tour bus, and Nick ran inside, stopping just before the bunks.

He could already smell her scent, a mix of sweet smells, that filled his heart. He slowly breathed in and then out, lifting her pillow up, when he saw it.

A small, white book, with small butterflies and flowers on. Nick slowly opened it, and felt his heart immediately ache. It was full of pictures, from when Mikaela was a baby with Sandy, to more recent pictures of her and the boys, and one on the day that they all left for tour. There were notes stuck in which were messages from all the boys, and then he noticed a small corner of paper sticking out, slowly, Nick slid it out and opened it.

(**A/N: PLEASE COULD YOU DO ME A MASSIVE FAVOR AND LISTEN TO YOU FOUND ME – THE FRAY WHILST READING THE NEXT PART. TO SET THE SCENE ;) )**

**Nicholas. **

**You were my life and you will be it, even after I'm gone. I love you so much, I can't even put it into words. You were and always will be, my soul mate, the love of my life. You're impossible to forget. I know you probably blame yourself, and you think this tour may have made me sicker, but it was you and your familys company that kept me healthier. **

**I'll be watching over you from Heaven, and I'll never let anything hurt you. Please don't lose your faith, and don't blame the Lord. This was all in his plan, and eventually, it'll make sense. I want to watch you grow old and happy, even if it can no longer be with me. I know at first you'll believe it's not possible, but you will find happiness again, and I don't want you to feel bad about that, **

**This is the big one.**

**I don't want you to ever feel bad about falling in love again. I want you to be happy and find it again. Experience, live life for yourself. Live life for me. I'll be waiting for you.**

**You were my whole life, Nick, but I'm just one chapter in yours, so go out and write the rest of your book, meet new characters, new plots, and new experiences. Go live your life and write your book. Live for the moments that take your breath away. ****Promise me one thing? Never wish your life away. Never sit and think "what if.." because what ifs get us nowhere but the past, and you can't keep living in the past. It's not healthy, so promise me, live your life to the fullest, because you never know when life can be taken away from you. It ****could be as quick as a speeding car, or it could be a few weeks, months, or years, but believe me, it'll happen, and when it does, i want you to be able to look back and think "damn, that was my life, and i loved every minute of it". Promise me, live your life, for the both of us.**

**I'll be loving you for eternity. **

**Forever yours, Mikaela. **

**P.s I'll be seeing you. My Angel.**

**Xoxo.**

_But in the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me_

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me!

The early morning, the city breaks  
And I've been calling for years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never sent me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me!

Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me? 

**- the end.**

**Well. I'm very sad, but excited to say, that's the end. **

**Thank you for everyone who has read, and even subscribed to this, or even just left a review.**

**It really does mean a lot.**

**Thank you :)**

**A/N: **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LYRICS USED, OR THE JONAS BROTHERS (to my uttermost dismay..)**

**AND THE ONLY THING I DO OWN, IS THE PLOT, AND FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. **

**Thanks, Char. Xoxo**

**Songs used in the fic; You Found Me – The Fray.**


End file.
